Memories
by Rose Tyler
Summary: Rosalie thinks back to her last happy human memory.


"Hey Rosie!" a young voice called out. Rosalie Hale flinched at her childhood nickname. She was eighteen years old now; she was a mature full-grown woman and always made a point of letting people know that. Around the time she was fifteen, she grew tired of that childish form of her name and made sure everyone knew to call her by her full name. Only one person did not comply…

"_Rosalie_," she growled back, turning her head to see her sixteen year old brother walk through the door. He loved to irritate her, and it always worked. Her other younger brother never bothered her; just this one.

"Ros_ie_," he mocked back. "I have a joke for you. Tommy down the street just told it to me. You ready for it?"

Rosalie knew what was coming, but said nothing.

"What do you call a smart blonde?" he asked, a huge grin lit up across his face.

Once more, Rosalie said nothing.

"A golden retriever!" he half-shouted, rolling onto the floor in side-splitting laughter.

Rosalie grimaced and continued to concentrate on the quilt she was sewing.

"Have you heard that one, Rosie?" he asked, finally coming up for a breath of air.

"No I haven't, dog breath," she replied coolly.

She secretly found the joke to be funny. Found it cute how he laughed so hard at it. She sincerely loved her little brother; he was the only person who didn't care about her simply because of her looks. She felt deep down that her parents did, as well as Royce. Even her friends were all simply envious of her. But while she knew she was beautiful and had everything a girl could dream of, she never felt truly treasured for anything more than what was on the surface.

But with her brother, things were different. They were close, despite his constant blonde jokes, or her constant jokes about how badly he smelled. All she had wanted in life was to find someone who truly loved her, who she truly loved back. And watching her brother rolling around on the floor laughing, she realized that he had been the answer to her prayers all along.

Interrupting her nice thoughts about him, he threw himself onto the couch next to her, kicking his feet up onto her lap. The mud on his shoes splashed all over the quilt she was working on.

* * *

"Hey Blondie." Rosalie Hale was pulled back to the present day by the sound of her least favorite werewolf entering the room.

She sighed, irritated. "What do you want, mutt?"

"Where's Bella?" he asked. His stench wafted across the room to her. She shriveled her nose up and made a show of exaggerated gagging.

"You smell," she stated blatantly.

"Hey, that reminds me; I have a new blonde joke for you." That stupid smile was on his face. She sighed, turning away and pretending to ignore him. But she knew her efforts were in vain.

Sure enough, he continued on. "What do you call a smart blonde?"

She did not answer.

"A golden retriever!" he exclaimed. He then turned and stalked off into the house, presumably to find Bella.

"I've heard that one," she murmured under her breath. The dog irritated her, but secretly, she didn't mind. In fact, she even almost _liked_ him. Hoping Edward did not hear that thought, a smile crept onto her face as the rest of her memory came back.

* * *

"You moron!" she shouted at her brother, looking at him in disbelief.

"I don't see why you're so upset, Rosalie. I mean, look at that material Mom gave you to make that with! It's _so_ ugly," he observed.

Rosalie looked down at the material. It had some strange forest pattern on it that was, indeed, ghastly. She laughed. Her brother, surprised that she did not fight back, burst into laughter as well. They both sat together and laughed for a few minutes, the fire roaring beside them.

"Hey, now I have a joke for you," she told him, giving him a loving smile. She couldn't pretend to be irritated any longer.

"Oh really?" he asked her, raising his eyebrows in a way that always made her laugh. "Bring it, sis."

"What's black and blue and laying in a ditch?" she asked, a smile playing on the corners of her mouth.

He thought for a moment. "I don't know, what?" he asked, looking at her inquisitively.

She laughed at the expression on his face. "The brother of a blonde who told too many blonde jokes."

That huge smile she loved so much broke out across his face as he chuckled at her joke. "Good one, sis."

She set the ruined, half-finished quilt down on the coffee table and stood up.

"Where are you going?" he asked her.

"I'm heading over to Vera's," she replied. "We haven't had a proper visit in so long."

"But it's already nearly five now. By the time you get done, it will be dark out and dangerous for you to walk home alone." The smile was gone as a concerned look showed on his young face.

"Are you-" she faked a gasp of surprise "- actually _concerned_ about my safety, little brother?"

"No, no, of course not," he said, quickly turning his expression to one that said he could not care less.

She smiled. "You _so_ are. Aaw, I love my sweet little baby brother," she cooed, ruffling his dark hair and kissing him on top of his head.

He faked a gag. "Whatever."

Still smiling, she put on her coat. "I love you too, Jacob."

He jokingly scowled and turned his head away, fixing his hair. He did not reply as she walked out the door and into the night. Even thought he did not reply, she knew that he loved her, too.

* * *

**A/N**: This is just a little oneshot idea I had. In Rosalie's story, all it said about her two brothers was literally "I had two brothers". So I wanted to write a story to show the relationship between her and one of them. The Breaking Dawn bickering with Jacob gave me the idea that he reminds her of one of her brothers, who had the same name and was the same age last time she saw him. I sincerely hope that you all enjoyed reading this.

**Please don't forget to review!**


End file.
